


Summertime

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, Sickeningly Sweet, Summer Fic, Teen AU, Too sweet, don't read it if you can't stand fluffiness, hoestly, i already love this, i'm such a sucker for fluffiness, lifeguard!Dean, lifetime love, nerdy!cas, sorry - Freeform, surfer!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy fiction for my besties. I can't portrait bad guys so I won't. Everyone will be happy and in love and they're gonna have sex all the time because they are just a bunch of teenagers.<br/>Cas and Dean meet on the beach at the summer before they both go to university. Cas' going to an Ivy League uni and Dean's going to be a badass, incredibly intelligent mechanic with a degree in classical rock. Because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeongshook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongshook/gifts).



> So... This is unbeta'd but if you have any suggestions, please help me out. I'm fairly new in this thing. Thing meaning letting others read my stuff. And I've never written a teen au before.  
> Disclaimer: This work is purely for my and my friends' fun. If I owned Supernatural and not CW and Eric Kripke and the others... Well... Dean and Cas would have done the dirty since season 5.

Castiel Novak is not a regular boy. If we take away the runner body, the black 'just-had-sex' hair and the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen we get something entirely different. Castiel Novak is bisexual but honestly, that's not a big thing. The fact that he knows everything about classical literature and the newest computer games... Well, that's something worthy of mentioning. If you asked him what his favourite book were he would probably answer something along the line like 'Do you have a favourite sibling? Neither do I. So, please, don't ask me stupid questions and let me play with Skyrim. Thanks.'  
He's a huge nerd and a geek and he enjoys it. Why wouldn't he? He's 18, just got accepted to Yale and his parents already bought him a flat right next to the campus.  
He came out as a bisexual at the age of 14. Gabriel, his older brother, told him that he's not the only one and the very next day brought to the Novak mansion his boyfriend, Keith. It didn't last long but it made Castiel feel better. His parents were all accepting, but his religious aunt Naomi and her husband Uriel hadn't attended the family Christmas since then. They were not missed.  
His first boyfriend, if you can call a few hand and blowjobs a relationship, was in the blue-eyed boy's sophomore year. His name was Tom and he was a senior. A quiet, cute guy with deep brown eyes. He was clever enough to get into a great college but- because of the school- they couldn't continue their relationship.  
Even though he didn't have a stable relationship for over a year now he wasn't lonely. He had enough charm to get into anyone's panties. Or pants for the record.  
So, he didn't have anything to complain about.  
Except for maybe next summer's family vacation. They're going to Southampton. Big yay. 3 months on a beach without a computer and/or internet connection. Castiel will probably die.

 

\----d----d----d----d----d----d

 

Dean is an extraordinary kid. With his footballer build, dark blond hair, green eyes you could kill for and freckles he was the wet dream of every girl in his high school. Too bad he was gay. And everyone knew that fact but teenage girls are teenage girls. Horny and easily offended. But it really didn't matter for the girls. They still lusted after the untouchable Dean Winchester. He was living with his brother, Sammy- but he'd totally pull bitchface #234 for that nickname but he isn't here-, his surrogate parents Bobby and Ellen and his little sister, Jo. Who wasn't that little anymore with her 14 years.  
His coming out was more than awkward. He was in a heavy making out session with his current boytoy when Sam decided he needed something from the room. Not the best way of breaking the news. Bobby Singer, the grumpy old man didn't say anything. If you don't acknowledge 'Keep it under PG, idjits.' a thing. Sam was a little red in the face at the dinner table while the poor boy, Dean's boyfriend of the week, was under the Spanish Inquisition. Poor thing. The relationship didn't even last until the next family dinner.  
Dean was working in Bobby's salvage yard a part-time job. He loved cars and he knew everything about them. His current love, the '67 Chevy Impala was sitting at the back of the yard. She was in a terrible condition but Dean decided to take her back to life. Even if it was the last thing he did.  
That's why he applied for the lifeguard job on Southampton beach. 3 blissful months on the shore. He couldn't wait.

Guys, I'm so sorry for giving up this fic but I just can't write it further. I can't think about a plot, a single conversation nor any personality developments. I'm sorry. Feel free to edit this as much as you want to.  
I love everyone who read this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts! Good? Bad? Read worse? Reviews are accepted and loved. ^^.


End file.
